<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Centre Part by FadedSepia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930185">Centre Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia'>FadedSepia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterHawk Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, Sunburn, band au, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes back from wrestling practice to an over-cooked Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterHawk Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Centre Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>• ↣☆↢ •</strong>
</p><p>So I took <em>Band AU,</em> and went with <em>(Marching) Band AU,</em> but it’s mostly a <em>(Marching) Band (Adjacent) AU.</em></p><p>
  <strong>• ↣☆↢ •</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint walked into his apartment to find his boyfriend stretched across the couch, red-eared and red-shouldered, with a little bit of red down his back as well. “Oh, Bucky… You look like a cooked lobster.”</p><p>“Butter me.” From his prone position, Bucky lifted a small bottle of aloe-vera cream. He winced, arm flopping back onto the couch before he’d even managed to raise it fully. “Please? I can’t do my shoulders without moving my arm.”</p><p>Taking the bottle, Clint settled on the edge of the middle cushion, carefully starting to dab it on with one of the cotton balls scattered on the coffee table. “What happened?”</p><p>“Stevie forgot his sunblock, so I shared…” Bucky hissed before relaxing as Clint worked the ointment over his back “… and then I ran out.”</p><p>“Looks like it’s mostly your shoulders.”</p><p>“And my head.”</p><p>There was a thin red line down the middle of Bucky’s scalp.</p><p>“My band snapped. Hair’s too thick to fit in one of the little ties Shuri brought, so she gave me pigtails.” He showed the picture on his phone, showcasing the double Dutch braids his hair had been plaited into under his visor.</p><p>Clint nodded. Shuri had stepped in to help Bucky readjust after the accident; the underclassman had, in her way, become something akin to the hand Bucky had lost, and Clint would always be grateful to her for it. She was a big part of the reason Bucky hadn’t dropped out a year ago. Clint nodded, setting the phone aside to move his way up Bucky’s neck with the ointment. “Cute, but still...”</p><p>“Yeah, beauty is pain, I guess.” Bucky nodded against the cushion. “How’s conditioning going for you?”</p><p>“Good. ‘m sore.” If he was being honest, Clint was a full-body cramp, but he could push through it. “Fury had us doing stadiums all morning, then we were practising holds and I got paired with Eddie again.”</p><p>“He’s really a freshman?”</p><p>“Yeah…” It was a fair question; Eddie Brock was nearly half a head taller than Clint was himself, big in a way that fell somewhere between<em> fridge</em> and<em> meat.</em> “He’s faster than he looks, too. Got me a few times.”</p><p>“Mmhmm…” Bucky turned to look at him, brow quirked in question. “Do we like Eddie?”</p><p>“He’s a… he’s kinda weird, but he’s a decent guy. Kinda lonely. He could use a pet or something.” Clint knew their newest wrestler would settle in more once classes started, and at least they practised indoors half of the time. Not like everyone in the band and drill team; Bucky and Steve, Shuri, and poor pale Wanda and Pietro were all sweating their asses off out there. Two of them in <em>tights.</em> “Is Steve just a crisp, now?”</p><p>“If he stops flaking before October, I’ll be surprised.” Bucky’s chuckle rumbled beneath his hands. “I’m just glad we’ve got Scott. I don’t want to imagine what it’ll be like when they’re working together though, him and Hope.”</p><p>“Scott?”</p><p>“Lang. Skinny guy that used to be the mascot.” Bucky hummed softly. “Remember The Dancing Ant?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I have Discrete Structures with him.” Scott Lang was a decent, if distractible, guy. Clint liked him, even if Scott got caught up in his head so much that – sometimes – Clint couldn’t follow what he was discussing. “He’s one of the drum majors this year?”</p><p>“He seems kind of like an airhead sometimes, but he’s got his shit together.”</p><p>“Yeah, unlike your best friend who forgot that he turns into a boiled lobster out in the sun.” Clint capped the bottle of burn cream with a shake of his head. He leaned down, kissing as gently as he could at Bucky’s still pink ear.</p><p>“Mmmhmm…” Bucky turned just enough to press in for a tiny kiss before he settled back onto the cushion. “But, now it’s just you and me and dinner; it’s your night to cook.”</p><p>Clint couldn’t help but chuckle; it was a little mean, but the setup was just too damn perfect. “Well, I was going to make fried chicken, but…” He poked the least burnt section of Bucky’s upper arm.</p><p>Bucky groaned and tossed a soggy cotton ball at his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>• ↣☆↢ •</strong>
</p><p>One of the worst sunburns I ever got was from centre-parted braided pigtails. There is just no describing it if you haven’t had it happen; that perfect line of pain.</p><p>
  <strong>• ↣☆↢ •</strong>
</p><p><strong>WinterHawk Bingo:</strong> Band AU</p><p>
  <strong>• ↣☆↢ •</strong>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>